


what has, have been

by qt_morty



Series: sign of life [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Aftermath, Angst, Guilt, Implied Incest, M/M, Regret, Slight OOC, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Feelings, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qt_morty/pseuds/qt_morty
Summary: Morty opened his mouth and said something he didn't mean. Rick doesn't know how much longer he can avoid how guilty he feels.





	what has, have been

"This is the last time, Rick! I can't handle you treating me like this anymore! I-I'm _done!_ "

Morty was still breathing heavily from the chase that he and Rick had just jumped away from, through a portal. It was some planet in some dimension that Morty couldn't even bother worrying about right now. 

Rick had wanted to meet up with an acquaintance for a rare piece of metal, in what could be considered bulk. Or at least of that metal. Morty was, of course, dragged along. He currently wasn't too keen on adventures as of lately, or should he say the last few months since...

Morty didn't really want to think about that right now, whether or not it was always the forth most thing one his mind. 

Rick had been yelling at Morty to hurry up, having been tripped when he tried to dodge getting shot. Morty had skidded to the floor, but quickly pulled himself up, legs thinking nothing beyond ' _run_ ', while Rick was barely a bit ahead himself. 

And then Rick belittled him. That happened all the time, but Morty hasn't had a good nights rest, cry, or fap session in months. He couldn't differentiate most feelings anymore, it seemed he only felt too tired. Too tired to eat, rest, cry. Sometimes he didn't bathe at all in a week. 

The only thing he wasn't tired enough to do was to yell at who indirectly and directly caused these things.

Rick rolled his eyes and sighed at Morty's pathetic little outburst. He tossed the small sack of thin, small metal sheets onto his workbench, and turned to the shelves to collect the necessary tools and materials that could continue his current project. 

Morty felt the burn of tears in the corner of his eyes as Rick ignored his statements. He blinked in hopes of them dissipating. He would _not_ cry. He didn't need Rick to go soft. 

Not again. Not like last time. 

Rick sighed heavily before hunching down to work on whatever device needed fixing. Morty took a minute to collect his thoughts, settling the angry stance he had taken when he was yelling. He let the silence hang in the air before debating on opening his mouth. 

"I'll tell mom."

Rick tensed and stop working. He slowly stood up in his full height again to look at Morty, expression unreadable and mouth barely twitching, before stooping his head back down at the device and placing both hands on his workbench to support himself. He closed his eyes and there was another beat of silence. 

"You're bluffing." Rick accused, but it was soft and fond. 

Morty instantly picked up that Rick was worried he would tattle, which isn't exactly what Morty was expecting.

Rick eyes were open again and he wouldn't so much as glance at Morty. He stared down at the device.

Rick was making a face that he'd been giving Morty all the time, since those few months ago. Morty opened his mouth and gaped a bit as he finally identified what Rick was trying to convey when he made that face. 

He looked _guilty_. 

Morty stared at the ground. He couldn't help but become nervous and anxious that Rick would become mad. But now that Morty thought about it, Rick hasn't been too mean lately. He was still Rick of course, but seemed to only yell when...

When Morty was put in harms way. 

Morty grabbed his left arm and held it close. He began to shuffle a bit with his feet and bit his lip. He _really_ needed to not open his mouth sometimes. But, he needed to right now. The last thing he wanted was for Rick to feel bad. He didn't want Rick to think he regretted what happen. He just wanted Rick to understand that he couldn't yell at him when it's not his fault.

Morty tripping wasn't his own fault. 

What had happened, months ago, wasn't Rick's fault.

"Rick," Morty started, before he took a second to swallow down a few nerves. "I-I-I didn't mean, you know I didn't mean that, that, that," Morty took an inhale. "That I'd tell mom, I'm sorry, I, I'm." He exhaled. "You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'll just. Go upstairs. And get out of your business."

Morty was mumbling by the end of his rush of words that left no room for his stutters and his feet were already moving him to the door. 

Rick glanced up to see Morty already turning the knob, before he could get anything out. He closed his eyes and looked back down. 

"Goodnight." 

Morty was already half way up the stairs by the time Rick opened his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> A series idea I've had for awhile where Rick and Morty had a more than platonic relationship and "dated", but even after Morty had basically begged Rick that he could be his one and only, Morty breaks it off and now Rick lives with the shame of that he wasn't as good as Morty imagined him being and the guilt that he had done something fucked up, when he wasn't even the one who had initiated it. 
> 
> I've wanted to do a past relationship for a long while now with these two and I hope you can bare with me through this slow burn series. 
> 
> I wrote this in about an hour and left out a whole section so hopefully I'll get the motivation to revise this soon sorry about that
> 
> constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated, I'm really bad at writing haha
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated too


End file.
